


the world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: Couple of days later, after Steve’s and Pepper’s return, Loki, who is currently staying in the tower with Thor as they are negotiating the arrival of the Asgardians, walks straight to Bucky, pushes him against the nearest wall, moves his hands to the back pockets of Bucky’s jeans and kisses him deep enough to make it clear that he is in no way faking it.in which the Avengers are on a mission to make Stucky real





	the world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except fluff, all mistakes are my own and the title is from Demi Lovato’s Give Your Heart a Break

It all starts in a fairly innocent way. 

One day, in the middle of breakfast (they all live in the tower now even though Bucky isn’t always sure why; on the other hand, he wakes up due to nightmares most of the nights so he doesn’t really mind occasional explosions coming from Tony’s labs) Natasha leans closer to him and says: “You remember John? The guy from the fitness centre?” 

Bucky looks at her. “Tall, tanned, tight jeans?” 

Natasha smiles, brightly. “So you do remember John. He asked me if you are single, I told him I would ask you.” 

Across the table Steve chokes on his coffee. Natasha gives him a slow smile and then she deliberately turns her attention fully to Bucky.

“I ran a check on him; he is basically a cover magazine guy. Volunteers in hospitals, donates money to charity, this kind of shit. Oh, and he is rich, too. And you did see him, that body… Anyway, can I give him your number?” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and risks a quick glance at Steve who is currently holding his mug tight enough that Bucky worries he might break it. 

“I don’t know Nat,” he drawls, “he seems to be a good guy; I doubt he would appreciate all the skeletons I have in my wardrobe. Wouldn’t want to scare that poor man.” 

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Steve says and there is anger in his voice and Bucky smiles at him.

“Don’t worry Stevie, I think I know that.” 

“You’d better,” Steve growls. Growls. 

Bucky doesn’t think he will ever not get aroused by Steve getting all protective and possessive. Natasha leans back against her chair, looking completely innocent.

“Captain here is right,” she murmurs, “you are healing. However, I believe a good night with the right guy would do wonders.”

Steve whispers something about going to hit the gym and walks away, his cup of coffee forgotten. Natasha bursts out laughing.

Bucky rolls his eyes again and throws a knife at her, which she catches and keeps laughing until he joins her.

 

*

 

They are both sitting in the living room on their floor (Steve’s floor, Bucky has his own but he hasn’t used it once since appearing on Stark’s doorstep almost two years ago, demanding to be led to Steve), Bucky reading The Lord of the Rings and Steve holding his sketchbook and drawing something, most definitely Bucky when the door opens and Tony Stark dances into the room.

Steve doesn’t even bother to look up from his sketchbook.

“Knock, knock. Who’s that? Tony? Oh, sure, do come in, please.”

Tony walks to the bar and pours himself a glass of whisky.

“Knocking is boring,” he says. 

Bucky sighs and puts the book down.

“What do you want Stark?”

“Book 6 from the A song of Ice and Fire series, new resources of clean water and Pepper to let me buy Colosseum.”

Bucky makes a show of sighing again.

“I mean now Stark.”

Tony smiles at him as if he doesn’t know that Bucky has zero patience and weapons cautiously placed all around the tower.

“I booked a room in Paris for me and Pepper. I thought we could celebrate not getting killed in the last year. However, there is this conference I have apparently “forgotten” about which means Pepper can’t go and if I go to Paris without her she will personally castrate me which I really don’t want.”

“I know Stark, you think you are explaining but you really aren’t,” Bucky tells him.

Stark pours himself another glass.

“I have a room booked in Paris and it is too late to cancel the reservation. It’s all inclusive and already paid for and I was wondering if the Capsicle here and you wouldn’t want to go there to reminiscent and enjoy some time… alone.”

Steve finally looks at him.

“We would love to, Tony, but unfortunately, the conference you have “forgotten” about counts on my presence, too.” 

He shots Bucky an apologetic glance- he knows that Bucky loves Paris, which means that he knows more about Bucky’s opinion towards that city than Bucky, but that is no exception; Steve generally tends to know more about Bucky’s emotions and opinions than Bucky himself does, these days. Bucky has made his peace with that.

“But if you two promise not to destroy the poor city, I am sure Pepper and I won’t mind you going there together,” Steve adds quickly and chuckles softly as Bucky and Tony both make a show of looking horrified at the proposal.

 

*

 

Couple of days later, after Steve’s and Pepper’s return, Loki, who is currently staying in the tower with Thor as they are negotiating the arrival of the Asgardians, walks straight to Bucky, pushes him against the nearest wall, moves his hands to the back pockets of Bucky’s jeans and kisses him deep enough to make it clear that he is in no way faking it.

Bucky assures him he will have to take a cold shower, Thor apologizes profusely to both him and a blushing Tony and Steve excuses himself and Bucky is fairly sure he will ruin couple of punching bags in Stark’s gym.

 

*

 

They all go out for dinner to celebrate the fact that the Asgardians have been granted the asylum on the Earth. Natasha and Clint insist on choosing the place and they drag all of the Avengers (plus Bucky, Pepper, Loki, Laura and Clint’s and her children) to a fairly nice restaurant on Manhattan. 

Later, Bucky will laugh at himself for not guessing the type of restaurant earlier. (Rainbow. Rainbow.)

Now, he just laughs, leans closer to Steve and lets Thor explain to everyone willing to listen to him how much he supports gay relationships and Clint to join in from time to time to add that he and Laura participate in PRIDEs always when they have a chance, and wouldn’t Captain America like to join them? 

Before they leave the restaurant Bucky stops at the bar and buys himself a rainbow flag, just because he can. Natasha waits for him (Steve would, but he is busy planning the next PRIDE with Thor and Laura), absolutely serious for once and they spend the night in a hug, the flag around their shoulders and Bucky thinks, this, this is why all those years might have been worth it.

 

*

 

“What is all of that supposed to mean?” Steve asks him one evening, when they are both curled up on their couch, watching some rom-com and not really paying attention to it.

“What is what supposed to mean?” he asks.

“Natasha trying to find you a date, Loki tongue-fucking you in the hallway? This kind of things.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. 

“Well…” he leans closer to Steve, one of his hands going to Steve’s chest. “Natasha and all of them actually have been trying to provoke you into making a move on me, because they think we would make a striking pair.”

Steve looks at him sharply for a moment. Then he starts laughing.

“Really,” he says, putting his hands on Bucky’s hips and lifting him so that he can reposition him into Steve’s lap. “Don’t you think then that we should tell them we have been dating since 1937?” 

Bucky kisses him, slowly. He still isn’t sure how he lucked out that much, but somehow he did and they will keep kissing on the couch for a couple more minutes before moving it to bedroom and then, tomorrow they will go out and they will fight monsters and save people and things might not be ideal but they are on their way to become so.

“I don’t know. Watching you get all jealous has its appeal,” he answers and Steve growls before kissing him again.

Neither of them notices Sam and Natasha standing in the door, or Sam rolling his eyes and handing Natasha a hundred dollar bill without a word.

 

THE END


End file.
